


Do women really talk about men and sex in chat rooms? Really?

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Dream chat room, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Jack has a disturbing dream. Phryne calms him. First post.





	

Jack woke screaming.  
"Jack, my darling, it's ok. You had a bad dream. I'm here." Phryne held him.  
"It was horrible. I didn't know where I was. I couldn't feel my body. They were talking about me. Women, I think, mostly. There was a solitary cyclist and a fox and a fire. It makes no sense. There was an Izzey and a Louie. OMG there was a Sarah, Jen, Susie, a Mrs. McCarthy and someone older and so many others"  
He continued, covered in sweat, " I felt that I was surrounded by strangers, women. They were all talking about me. Some said nice things. Some laughed at me. One talked about my dick. They talked about what they would do to me. It seemed to go on for hours. It was unnerving."  
"My Love, is it so scary to be desired? Never mind." She said, trying to calm him. "They seemed to like me and care about me. They called it phrack.slack. I don't understand. Oh and there was a fox and a fire."  
"You dreamed about a chat room? How odd. Do you know what a chat room is? Have you been in one before?"  
He answered, still confused, "Are there chat rooms where women talk about men and sex? No. That can't be."  
"Drink this, my love. It's ok. Everyone loves you. Go back to sleep."  
Jack wanted to believe her, that it was just a dream. He would forget it.  
When he seemed relaxed, she added, "Oh, do you fancy a trip to Los Angeles. It would be fun. You need a break."  
He smiled and nodded.  
"Good. I want you to meet my friend, Danielle. Well, she's a friend now, sort of. She used to always try to steal my boyfriends."  
"Of course, my Angel, anything for you." He said as he pulled her to him. He barely heard her as he fell asleep.


End file.
